lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Malkuth
Control Team |color=Red and Light Yellow |missions = You Can Do This! Semper Fi Suppress Berserking At Dusk |layer = Asiyah |title1 = Malkuth}} "Where are my manners! My name is Malkuth! I am in charge of the Control Team!" - Malkuth Malkuth is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the upper layer, Asiyah, and is the head of the Control Team. The player meets her on Day 1, after Angela's introduction. Her hair is cut short and is colored brown and yellow, with a red hairband. She has brown eyes with no pupils and a dark shadow that covers half of each eye. She wears a regular business suit with a red tie and an armband with her initial on it, "M". She constantly carries a pen and clipboard that is described as "almost worn out." The color associated with her in text boxes is Light Yellow. Malkuth's missions focus on some basic tasks that the player goes through across the game, also giving basic rewards to manage the facility with. Personality Malkuth is cheerful, enthusiastic and somewhat impatient, with a clumsy demeanor. She maintains her positive personality even when discussing concerning topics with X and the other Sephirah. During work, she always tries to bring out the best in herself, giving her best effort so as to not disappoint Angela or the Manager, as well explaining the rules in understandable but emphatic terms. Malkuth might also consider herself slow and forgetful, the reason for always having a 'to-do' list with her. Story ''"I will try my best to help you to enhance the performance of this facility." '' - Malkuth Malkuth is a hard working Sephirah who was unable to be put down by her previous failures, always keeping up a positive mood. She has a lot of responsibilities in her department, as well as checking on other Sephirah's Departments when needed. Meeting - Cutscene 1 Malkuth begins by greeting the new Manager in the meeting room after Angela's introduction on the first day. After presenting herself and giving her best wishes for X to manage the facility well and start picking up the pace, she gives her first mission to the Manager. Soon after, an employee interrupts the meeting by banging on a nearby door. The employee begs for the Manager to fire them, stating that they're "going insane" and that "nothing is normal here". Malkuth tries to convince the Manager to let her take control of the situation, due to the employee being part of her team and under her responsibility. X can decide between intervening or leaving it to Malkuth. If it is left to Malkuth, she will happily reassure X that they don't have to worry and she will soon take care of the situation. Otherwise, if X intervenes, she will tell the Manager that they "will get used to it", that there is no chance for the employee to recover, and that if the Control Team falls, the rest of the Departments will also collapse. Regardless of the choice, the employee will 'resign' unwillingly. Cutscene 2 After completing the first mission, Angela will comment on the incident and elaborate on the next day about the 'resignation'. Malkuth will follow up by congratulating the Manager for completing her given task. During a short talk, she mentions sensing some entities 'creepier' than the Abnormalities, but claims that she is not afraid of them. She feels them in the corridors when alone and remarks that no matter how meticulous one's plan is, they can't control the 'unknown'. Cutscene 3 After completing the second mission, Malkuth will greet and congratulate X once again. During this talk, she tells X the reason why she always carries her worn-out notebook. The to-do list is always full, but she needs it because she is slower than other Sephirah. She says that sometimes Angela worries about her, but that she is in total control and that she was born for this job. Angela interrupts by telling Malkuth to do a report for her, with Malkuth going immediately. Angela comments that the other AIs/Sephirah are unstable and that among them, Malkuth is the worst one, but also the easiest one to 'control'. Cutscene 4 On the day after finishing the third mission, Malkuth is confronted by Yesod and Hod from the Information and Training Team. Yesod warns her about the Ordeals and that she cannot suppress them alone with the employees that she has, along with Hod telling her that a single panicked employee is able to kill another ten. Malkuth defends herself by saying that she is able to treat employees before they panic and that she doesn't need weak employees in her department, with weakness meaning 'death'. After trying to justify herself, and the Manager saying something, she shifts from her insecure mood to her usual happy personality. Angela comes by again, saying that the Control Team was unable to handle the Ordeals and now the Manager and the other Departments must stop them. Relationships X (Player) Malkuth is extremely friendly to X throughout her dialogues, even if the conversation moves to more serious topics like discussion about Ordeals or the rules in the company. Angela Angela secretly considers Malkuth to be the "worst" of the Sefirot, although she states she "can't complain as she is easy to control". However, Malkuth believes that Angela actually cares about her, and so, continues obeying her orders to satisfy her. Tiphereth Tiphereth (Female) considers all of the Upper Sefirot (Asiyah) to be the same, stating: "Why are you upper guys all the same? Netzach is not busy at all! It just doesn't want to move!". However, Malkuth still behaves friendly towards Tiphereth regardless of her statements. Other Sefirot While not specifically stated, Malkuth seems to be friendly towards all the other Sefirot in the facility. However, she becomes defensive when they criticize her Department in the handling of Ordeals. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Malkuth (meaning "kingdom") is the tenth and final Sephirot. It is said to connect and balance the forces of all the other Sephirot, and to link God's presence to the world. * Unlike other Sephirah or employees, Malkuth call the employees of her team not by their name but by their ID, like how Managers are called by letters. * In the third Cutscene, Yesod saying that Malkuth can't suppress the Ordeals with the employees she have is often a case where new employees (Agents) are assigned to her department first, also that is the first department to be unlocked. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah